otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Riverside County Characters
Ezekiel Royals :6' / 188lbs. :Born on August 17th 1977 (18) :Brown Hair / Hazel Eyes :American - Born in Las Vegas Nevada :Supporting Character // Human Powers / Equipment : :Ezekiel carries with him a 1855 first production Louisville Slugger baseball bat which is made from the wood of a blessed Maple tree. The bat is extremely effective against the supernatural, especially Demons, Undead, and the Cursed. : :He has increased resistance to all supernatural effects and cannot be cursed. Notes :*He's a sweeper, playing for the Lakeside Lancers, and has one of the highest batting averages in the school district. :*He hopes to get into major league baseball some day. :*He started working for Murdoc a summer ago. Due to all the weird things he's seen he's pretty much stuck working for him as he is now "Touched". ---- John Murdoch :5'11" / 206lbs. :Born on September 13th 1951 (44) :Brown & Grey Hair / Brown Eyes :American - Born in New York City New York :Supporting Character // Human Powers / Equipment : :Murdoc is "Touched" meaning that he is knee-deep in the strange and supernatural. He's able to see what others cannot and interact with what others can't. : :Murdoc carries a custom 10-Gauge double barreled shotgun. It has been fashioned from silver-steel and Mountain Ash wood, then heavily modified through strange mechanical means to fire bullets of various kinds. Notes :*Though he's an incredible detective, he isn't highly regarded by many of the law-enforcement officers in the Riverside area due to many of his cases being supernatural. :*Smokes a lot of cigars. A lot. :*Drives a black Pontiac Firebird. :*Has a nose for trouble and incredible intuition. :*Was one of the best detectives in southern California before he started his own private investigation "agency". ---- Veronica Sharpe :5'8" / 128lbs. :Born on August 29th, 1955 (41) :Dark Brown Hair / Hazel-Brown Eyes :Unknown Birth Place :Minor Supporting Character // Human - Psychic Known Powers : Level 3''' : Level '''3 : :Veronica can use various forms of divination to see into a person's past. : :Veronica is very adept at learning and performing rituals, mastering them in only a few tries. : :Veronica is a collector of extremely rare and bizarre objects, many of which she believes are too dangerous to be left out in the world among normal people. She has an intuition that allows her to track down and obtain these objects, and in combination with her other skills, she does it better than anyone else on the west coast. Notes :*The Curator of the Temecula Historical Society. :*Has a bit of an accent, meaning that she was likely born somewhere in eastern Europe. :*Has a history with The Prince, and loves screwing up his contracts. :*Is a good friend of Murdoc, with the two of them working together frequently. :*She's a good person, generally going out of her way to help people. However her curiosity generally gets the best of her and she can put herself and those she's working with in grave danger sometimes. ---- Clara Araujo Vera :5'5" / 118lbs. :Born on October 8th 1950 (45) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :Brazilian - Born in Rio de Janeiro Brazil :Minor Supporting Character // Human Notes :*The twin's mother. :*Unlike her mother, Clara doesn't appear to be "Touched", thought she does have a strange intuition about her. :*Despite having lived in Brazil for some of her childhood, she has no apparent accent, as she labored tirelessly to learn "proper" american English as kids in school used to make fun of her. :*She is fluent in three languages; Portuguese, Spanish, and English. ---- Vincent Vera :6'4" / 223lbs. :Born on March 30th 1950 (46) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :Brazilian - Born in Oporto Portugal :Minor Supporting Character // Human Notes :*The twin's father. :*Has the appearance of a bodybuilder and is seen almost always wearing a business suit. :*His demanding job requires him to take many business trips across the country. :*Owns a female corgi named Rocket. :*He takes Rocket with him on all his trips to remind him of his family. ---- Yasmine Vera :5'6" / 159lbs. :Born on November 20th 1974 (21) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :American - Born in Las Cruces New Mexico :Minor Supporting Character // Human Known Powers :Has a nose for trouble. Notes :*Is filled with Christ love. :*Probably watches a lot of the same Christian Broadcasting shows as Isaac's mother. ---- Matheus Vera :6'2" / 212lbs. :Born on October 8th 1972 (23) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :1st generation Brazilian American - Born in Las Cruces New Mexico :Minor Supporting Character // Human Notes :*Takes after his father, being taller and built more muscular than the twins, though he looks very similar to both the twins and their father. :*He lives in Temecula. :*Unlike the twins he was a straight A student and star athlete while in school. ---- Luana "Avo" Araujo :5'3" / 92lbs. :Born on October 8th 1912 (83) :Silver-Grey Hair / Brown Eyes :Brazilian - Born in Rio de Janeiro Brazil :Minor Supporting Character // Human - Witch Queen Known Powers : Level 3 : :Luana is a master of numerous forms of powerful demonic and spiritual powers. Notes :*The twin's maternal Grandmother. She is the one that bound Belxephon to them, forcing the demon to live in agony, split between two separate bodies. :*The twins call her "Avo", which means grandmother in Portuguese. :*The full scope of Luana's power cannot be known. She was once more than capable of controlling all supernatural activity in South America. :*Also known as La Madre or the Ill-Mother in the underground supernatural world. :*She was an extremely beautiful woman when she was younger. ---- Samson Ashwell :6'1" / 192lbs. :Born on January 16th 1972 (23) :Blonde Hair / Brown Eyes :Australia - Sydney :Minor Supporting Character // Human Notes :*Died once, only the be returned miraculously alive. :*Frequently wears a red headband :*A good friend to Isaac, Leo, and Leena, among others :*Is apparently quite the cook, though he rarely cooks anything. :*His house is regarded as the coolest hang-out. :*Ouy dey fightin! ---- Alexe Mitchell :5'8" / 157lbs. :Born on April 30th 1962 (32 but looks to be 17) :Red Hair / Blue Eyes :American - Statesville, North Carolina :Minor Supporting Character // Human/Angel |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + + + + |Description = Alexe is able to make himself invisible to humans, even to those that are “touched". Higher tier demons can still see him and humans with certain supernatural abilities can detect him. He also has the ability to perceive what is normally invisible to humans such as ghosts and demons. This extends to him able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel. He has several touch abilities, two of which are Sedation and Curse Removal. |Notes = The full extent of his powers remain unknown. |Extra Name = |Extra Effect = A powerful ability unique to Arcangels (and higher tier angels) that allows them to kill a being simply by touching them. This works on demons, humans and monsters. If a being has been smote, their eyes will light up with a white holy light, burning the eyes and killing the being. Alexe cannot kill a demon this way outside of Tartarus unless they are inside a human vessel. Smite requires a lot of concentration and if Alexe is too physically or mentally weak it may not work on higher tier demons. Fallen angels are immune.}}}} :*Alexe was a normal human who gave an angel permission to possess him. An unknown event caused both of them to lose their memories and the two entities are now completely unaware of the other's presence. This has effectively caused them to become one person. :*His amnesia has removed his unquestionable faith in God, causing many of his angel powers to no longer work. :*Alexe thinks himself human and that his abilities are gifts from above. :*He does not age, causing many to think he's still a teenager. :*Despite his biological immortality he can still be killed. :*A freak accident that left a man dead in North Carolina lead La Paloma to find Alexe at the age of 17. They offered him guidance and safety from those that may want to study him or abuse his abilities. He has stayed in this secret organization ever sense. :*He was recently asked by La Paloma to watch Lucas and Yuri and evaluate how dangerous they are. While the group was asleep in the Bellagio Hotel he took the opportunity to check if the demon inside the Twins had any control over them. :*Alexe was unable to graduate High School after the accidental discovery of his powers. :*Used to be on the Water Polo team and still sometimes wears his letterman jacket. :*Has access to Tartarus but the means are unknown. ---- Sophie "Sif" Foy :5'7" / 136lbs. :Born on August 16th 1970 (24) :Brown Hair / Light Blue Eyes :American - Lincoln, Vermont :Minor Supporting Character // Human/Angel -Deceased |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Description = Sif has the ability to perceive what is normally invisible to humans such as ghosts and demons. This extends to her able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel. |Notes = Astral perception is a sixth sense among all angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot. |Extra Name = |Extra Effect= By entering a deep meditative state, Sif is able to travel into someone else’s dreams. She can use this to communicate with anyone who was asleep and even interact with their dream world but could not harm the dreamer. Unfortunately if an evil spirit or demonic presence is invading the dreamer’s mind they can injure or even kill Sif.}}}} :*The first member of the secret organization known as La Paloma to introduce herself in the story. :*She sought out the help of Mandy Lane and Isaac Abraham to aid her against the demon possessed Ricky. :*Sif was unable to stay near Ricky’s lair as his demonic power had grown so powerful that it made her physically ill to be around. :*While Mandy Lane was in the hospital she visited her and left the mark of La Paloma on her neck, a blessing that countered the demon curse left on her by Aibhleann. Hailey caught wind of this and snuck into the hospital dressed as a nurse and weakened the blessing. :*Studied Demonology for two years. :*Carried around a Gen 1 Glock 17 for protection. :*She sacrificed herself to protect Mandy Lane from the monsters in her dreams. :*After she died she ascended into Heaven and regained the memories of her angelic origin. :*She returned to Pinesville as an angel to deal with the invading demons that haunted Mandy Lane. No one is able to remember this event. ----